Episode 9571 (26th September 2018)
Plot An unsuspecting Sean welcomes Josh to the flat. Tim thinks Steve has a death wish and tells him he only has the normal jitters but Steve insists that he and Tracy are not right for each other. The children act badly for Brian now that they no longer believe he's Santa. Oblivious as to the reason, he's upset that the rapport he felt he had with children doesn't exist. Liz checks with Steve that he didn't tell anyone about her fling with Johnny. Billy asks a puzzled Sean not to tell anyone about their visitor. Josh insists he feels remorse for his actions and asks for Billy's continued counselling. Steve's DNA test comes through which proves that Hannah is his sister. He welcomes her to the family. Celebrating his bet win, Cormac gets Ryan and Daniel to agree to a night out with him in Manchester. Adam overhears and warns Daniel that Cormac's dad is a drug baron and the lad himself is trouble. Steve's phone dies when he tries to contact Tracy. Leanne sees that he is upset and offers to listen to his woes. Evelyn tries to get reduced items even cheaper from Dev. Steve flatters Leanne and, as she fancies getting drunk herself, he invites her back to his flat to drown their respective sorrows. He tells Tim nothing bad can happen as they're just old mates. Evelyn takes control of the children by threatening them with a spanking, much to Brian and Cathy's disgust. Brian is hurt when he finds out that they thought he was Santa and that Cathy aided the deception. Johnny tells an unsurprised Carla that he slept with Liz and about the blackmail. She tells him he should ignore the threat until he knows they have some proof. Amy is rushed to hospital with a hurt arm and Peter looks for Steve. Tim lets him into his flat with the spare key. They find Steve and Leanne in a state of undress. A disgusted Peter tells him about Amy. Sean thinks Josh would be good with Emma but Billy tells him that he's not boyfriend material. David tells Bethany that he would work for Maria if she headhunted him. Billy tells Josh that he can stay until he’s found him alternative accommodation but he’s to remain indoors so David doesn’t see him. Josh is in tears at his condition. Amy is in x-ray with a complex fracture of her arm. Steve asks Peter for breathing space before he tells Tracy about Leanne. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon Guest cast *Hannah Gilmore - Hannah Ellis Ryan *Cormac Truman - Joe Mallalieu *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office and factory floor *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Weatherfield General - A&E reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve shares his pre-wedding doubts with an old friend; Billy squirms as Sean gives Josh a warm welcome; and Carla counsels a troubled Johnny. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,631,142 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes